Chaotic Song Fics!
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: :REQUESTS CLOSED FOR NOW: Request song fics! you pick the pair and the song! and I will make it happen!
1. How it works!

I know I shouldn't do this due to all I have on my plate as of now-but I really want to. ^_^ I'v seen this done for other fanfictions but not for Chaotic and I want to beat everyone else to the punch for once. ^^;

Ok! So this is my plan!

You request the pair and the song, **ANY **_pairing_! You can have more then two, you can have a group too...FYI: (you don't have to have a _pairing _if you don't want to you can have just 'one' if you wish)

and I will write it. ^_^ just be sure when you give the song you give the artist too, you know all these songs with the same title now a days. ^^

Well thats it-for now ;) so review and I will start them ASAP!

*Request chart: and (friendship) X (relationship) / (is explained on chapter 7) *


	2. Who needs you: Chaos Kid

Ya! First songfic request! ^^

Pair: Maxxor and Chaor

Song: Who needs you-by: land before time.

Requested by: Chaos Kid

*****

Maxxor glared at Chaor the two had been at each others necks all day and he was on his last nerve.

"I don't need you to get what I want!" Chaor yelled.

"And don't need you!" Maxxor shouted back in more anger.

"AH! You wish!" Chaor snapped.

Maxxor poked Chaor in the head. "I need you like a hole in the head"

Chaor growled. "And I need you like a bug in the bed!"

"You constantly bite the claw that feeds you!" Maxxor remarked as Chaor snapped at his hand.

"Who needs you? Not me!" both yelled.

"I need you like a pain in the gut!" Chaor said as he punched Maxxor.

"Oh yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt!" Maxxor kicked Chaor, "You truly disgrace the race that breed you!"

"Who needs you? Not me!" both in each others face.

Chaor got on all fours, "Who needs you, you creepy, crawly creature?  
You're ugly as sin, just a scraggly bag of skin." He mocked.

"And who needs you?" Maxxor began as he lifted Chaors tail. "Your tail's your finest feature, you're thick skinned and a bore, draggin' your belly 'round the floor!"

"Oh, I need you like a rock on my toes!" Chaor snapped crushing a rock.

Maxxor groaned, "And I need you like a sock on the nose!" Chaor swung at Maxxor but missed.  
"I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior!"

"Don't try being nice, 'cause that won't save ya!" Chaor growled.

"I'm better off without you, I can see  
So who needs you? Not me!" both roared.

Maxxor acted like he was cold. "I need you like a cold in July!"

"And I need you like a punch in the eye!" Chaor made a fist and popped Maxxor.

"Of all the dumb beasts, not one precedes you" Maxxor mocked holding his slightly hurt eye.

"Who needs you? Not me!"

"I need you like I need a disease!" Chaor roared.

"And I need you like the sun needs to freeze!  
For quickness of mind, a rock outspeeds you." Maxxor mocked.

They began to push one another with their heads, "Who needs you? Not me!"

"Who needs you, you cross-eyed, crazy critter? You twitter and squawk and you're knock-kneed when you walk" Chaor mocked back.

"And who needs you, you flat foot, four foot quitter? You're bitter and you're mad 'cause you're as ugly as your dad!" Maxxor snapped.

Chaor lunged at Maxxor and tried to bit him. "Oh, I need you like I need some more teeth!"

Maxxor punched Chaor off of him and watched him crash into a broken wall. "I lift a rock and find you underneath." Maxxor said mockingly as he lefted up the rocks that fell on Chaor. "I'm deeply upset by your demeanor."

Chaor got up and brushed some dirt off of him. "I know that I'm mean, but you're de-mean-or!" he growled.

"No more I might prepare could ever be!" they yelled in each others face.

"The word is incompatability!" Maxxor remarked.

"Not only that, we don't get on, you see!" Chaor added.

"So who needs you, except the race that breeds you? Who needs you!!" they yelled.

"Not me!" Chaor pushed Maxxor.

"Not me!" Maxxor pushed him back.

"Not me!" Chaor pushed harder.

"Not me!" Maxxor pushed just as hard.

"Not me!!!!" the loud roar made all of Chaotic shake….and that's when all of Chaotic knew, Maxxor and Chaor would be on different sides….forever!

*******

^_^ lol that was fun-hope I did an ok job. ;)


	3. Never too late: An Anime Fangirl

Pair: Chaor and Takinom

Song: Never too late By Three Days Grace.

Requested by: An Animefangirl (p.s. sorry ^^; but you have the Q&A ;)P )

* * *

Takinom was standing out side on the balcony, looking out on the land of the underworld. She looked worried about something, and Chaor could see it as he watched her.

He slowly walked out with her and stood next to her. He knew Takinom was having inner struggles with how she felt and if what she believed in was right…or wrong. He could see in her eyes she wanted to die…

Chaor leaned over the railing not sure how to talk to her…but found something in him come out in its place.

"This world will never be  
What I expected"

Takinom looked over at Chaor in shock that he had begun to sing.

"And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it" he continued looking over at her.

"I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late" He gently took her hand into his and gazed into her eyes.

Chaor then looked out to his land and held out a clawed hand to motion to it, as if he wanted Takinom to see it well.

"Even if I say  
It'll be alright!"

He looked back at her. "Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life."

Takinom wasn't sure what Chaor was getting at but then he moved closer to her.

"Now and again we try  
To just stay alive,  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late"

Takinom looked at Chaor, and her heart began to flutter. She had always loved Chaor, but knew the underworld lord ever had time for her…but now-it seemed, he did.

"No one will ever see  
This side reflected" Chaor ran his clawed hand though her hair sweetly.  
"And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it?"  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late,  
It's never too late!"

Chaor was singing louder and with such passion Takinom thought Chaor never had in him.

"Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life!" Chaor was face to face with her, his breath mixing with hers.

"Now and again we try  
To just stay alive." He had real caring in his eyes.

"Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late!" Takinom smiled and laid her hand on Chaor's chest.

"The world we knew  
Won't come back!" again he should her the land before them, getting to understand what her heart could not.

"The time we've lost  
Can't get back!" glancing back at him Takinom understood, and it showed in her eyes.

"The life we had  
Won't be ours again!" Tears slowly ran down her cheek as it sank in what Chaor was meaning.

"This world will never be  
What I expected….  
And if I don't belong……" Chaor took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Shooting his head up to the sky Chaor roared,

"Even if I say!  
It'll be alright…!"

"Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life…" he looked into her eyes again.  
"Now and again we try  
To just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it all around,  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late…  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late) Takinom whispered the next words with Chaor.  
It's not too late  
It's never too late…

As their voices died down in harmony…Chaor kissed her.

****************

A/N: I really love this pairing. ^^ I think they are so meant for eachother. I can totally see Chaor singing this too. ^_^


	4. Ashley: StarUchiha

Pair: Krystella and Klay

Song: Ashley by Escape the Fate

Requested by: StarUchiha

*FYI: I changed the name Ashley to Krystella, it just seemed more appropriate. ^^

* * *

It was a quiet and boring day at Chaotic, Klay didn't have any matches today mostly due to almost every one was home for the holidays and not logged on to chaotic.

Feeling frustrated at the feeling he noticed Krystella was also alone, maybe she felt the same way about spending time with her family like he did…boring.

Looking at her, now that almost now no one was around, he noticed how beautiful she really was….and them being friends made talking to her simple.

He walked up to her causing her to look at him.

"Hay Klay."

Klay smiled at how she said his name and felt a sudden urge.

"Shadows fall on yesterday,  
its like time just slips away."

Krystella raised an eyebrow, since when did Klay sing?

"I'm nothing, when darkness follows me.  
The dawn, it never shows its head.  
I'm left dying here instead with nothing,  
a lock without a key."

He suddenly leaped up on the table she was sitting at and opened his arms.

"Like the brightest star you shine through. Krystella, baby, you make me  
feel so alive."

Klay now got louder and didn't care who would hear, even if the place was full.

"I've got purpose once again!"  
Yeah, yeah.  
Krystella, baby, you make me feel so alive!"  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
I've got purpose once again!"

He did a back flip off the table.

"If looks could kill you'd be the one,  
that takes my world and makes me numb."

More people slowly started to port into chaotic and couldn't believe what there were seeing or hearing.

Klay was next to Krystella and was, what one could say, showing off his dance moves.

"I'm nothing, without you I can't breathe!  
I can't breathe…"

Klay grabbed Krystella's hand and pulled her up out of her set.

"And as the sunlight burns the sky,  
I see through my obsessive eyes.  
I'm nothing, without you I can't see."

Krystella, now, couldn't help but love the attention Klay was giving her, and started to freely dance with him.

"Like the brightest star you shine through!"

Klay pulled her closer to him so they were looking into one another's eyes.

"Krystella, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again."

"Yeah, yeah." This time the crowd of people joined in giving the room more life.

"Krystella, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again!" Klay yelled singing with such strength.

Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah.

"You're the strength I need to fight," he made a fighting pose.  
"You're the reason I still try." He spun and jump back onto the table.  
"I'm the moth and you're the light." He held his head up high.  
"Use these wings so I can fly," he spared his arms out wide.  
"I can fly!" he cried and jumped off the table with great height!

"Krystella, baby, you make me feel so alive." He grabbed Krystella's hand and spun her around with him.

"I've got purpose once again!"

Yeah, yeah!

"Krystella, baby, you make me feel so alive!  
I've got purpose once again!" Klay was now making Krystella get even more into the dace, and even made every one else feel like joining.

Yeah, yeah!

"Krystella, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again!"  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah.

"I've got purpose once again!" He yelled with her hands in his, she smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I've got purpose once again…" he said braking the kiss, and re-kissed.

*************

A/N: hehe. ^_^ this was a cool and fun song. So glad I got to do a Klay x Krystella one. ^-^ they just fit so well, don't they?


	5. Slow me down: ChaoticGirl

Pair: None

Song: Slow me down by Emmy Rossum

Requested by: ChaoticGirl

* * *

The sun was rising over the horizon.

All of Perim was peaceful, the water gleaming with light that hit it.

_Rushing and racing_

_and running in circles_

_Moving__ so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose_

_Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning_

_Getting nowhere_

In Chaotic, every one was sitting around eating and talking enjoying the morning of the day, while others got ready for a battle.

_My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic_

_Pace of the world_

_I just wish I could stop it_

_Try to appear like I've got it together_

_I'm falling apart_

Tokinom was flying over the valley in a graceful rush.

_Save me_

_Somebody take my hand, and lead me_

Maxxor smiled taking Intrees's hand leading her into the palace.

_Slow me down_

_Don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how_

_'Cause I'm ready to fall_

Tokinom began to falling and was coded, going back into Sarah who looked at Tom with a sigh.

_Slow me down_

_Don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life flys by_

_I need you to slow me down_

Fire was all around Chaor; he was looking as if he wasn't sure what to do.

_Sometimes I fear that I might disappear_

_In the blur of fast forward I faulter again_

_Forgetting to breathe, I need to sleep_

_I'm getting nowhere_

Kaz was running as a huge monster was chasing him. He quickly took out his scanner and scanned it then ported out.

_All that I've missed I see in the reflection_

_Passed me while I wasn't paying attention_

_Tired of rushing, racing and running_

_I'm falling apart_

Tokinom stopped flying and leaned against a tree out of breath.

_Tell me_

_Oh won't you take my hand and lead me_

Tom took Sarah by the hand and both walked out of the dorm.

_Slow me down_

_Don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how_

_'Cause I'm ready to fall_

Intrees hugged Maxxor and then left.

_Slow me down_

_Don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life fly's by_

_I need you to slow me down_

Tokinom was back at the Underworld lair and slowly walked in.

_Just show me_

_I need you to slow me down_

Chaor saw Tokinom and grinned.

_The noise of the world is getting me caught up_

_Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it_

Payton, Kaz, Tom, and Sarah laughed together and told each other about there day.

_Just need to breathe, somebody please_

_Slow me down…_

The sun began setting on the horizon, ending the day ready to start a new one.

*******************

A/N: Since this one had no pairs I did screen shots that came to me while listening to this beautiful song. ^-^ and they worked well, if I don't say so myself.


	6. Every other time: : xxxPokemonutz27xxx

Pair: Takinom and Maxxor

Song: Every Other Time by LFO

Requested by: xxxPokemonutz27xxx

*******************

It was funny when he thought about it. Chaor always assumed she was loyal, but Maxxor laughed to himself…if only Chaor knew the truth.

_C'mon  
nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
nananananananananana_  
_every oth-every other time_

It was two weeks ago….and Maxxor smiled as he remembered.

'I said lets talk about it  
as she walked out on me and slamed the door.'

Maxxor remembered Tokinkom ignoring him and slamming the door to his chambers.

'but I just laugh about it  
cuz shes always playin those games.'

Tokinom was sent by Choar to kill Maxxor, but always ended up with her going back to lie about how Maxxor escaped.

_C'mon_  
_(deep down)_ deep down I know she loves me  
but shes got a funny way of showin me how she cares _(she cares)_

Maxxor leaned more on the balcony he was on and gave a funny giggle, recalling a more recent encounter.

'last night she did a donut on my lawn  
and drove off w/ her finger in the air' Tokinom was on Choar's round spike bike and did just that, making sure Maxxor was outside.  
_Oh yeah_

Maxxor couldn't help but think about ever other time…

Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes shes wrong  
Sometimes im right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind

'Sometimes shes hot,' Tokinom held a fire ball in hand and thew it at Maxxor.  
'Sometimes I'm cold,' Maxxor blocked her fire with ice.  
'Sometimes my head wants to explode,' Maxxor recalled all time times he was pissed.  
'But when I think about it im so in love with her'….and the more he thought the more he knew it was true.  
_  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time_

Still no matter what she did Maxxor remembered all the good times as much as the bad.

'sometimes we sit around  
just the 2 of us on the park bench  
sometimes we swim around  
like 2 dolphins in the oceans of our hearts'

Maxxor thought about the time he met Tom and the two of them became great friends…and Tokinom's reaction.

'but then I think about the time that we broke up before the prom  
and u told everyone that I was gay "ok"  
'sometimes I walk around the town  
for hours just to settle down'  
'but I take you back  
and u kick me down'  
cuz thats the way uhhu uhhu I like it…. Maxxor and Tokinom fought all the time…but he liked it, even if he acted like he didn't.

'Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes shes wrong  
Sometimes im right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind

Something he was use to…girls were like that after all.

'Sometimes shes hot  
Sometimes im cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode'  
But when I think about it im so in love with her.'

_Every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time_

Maxxor looked up to the sky and saw Tokinom flying towards him.

'Keep it up home girl  
don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away  
just watch the clock n then I don't even get around the block.'

Tokinom got to his front door and he opened it seeing her waiting face.

Maxxor smiled and got ready to speak.

and I say "let's talk about it"  
as she walks out on me and slams the door….again with changing her mind.  
'one day we'll laugh about it  
cuz we're always playin those games…'

_nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time_

Suddenly Tokinom turned around holding a can of paint.

'sometimes its black' Tokinom thew the black paint on Maxxor.  
'sometimes its white' Maxxor grabbed another paint can and thew the white paint on her.  
'sometimes shes wrong  
sometimes I'm right'

'sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
but then she just changed her mind'  
'sometimes shes hot' Tokinom got mad and steam began to show it.  
'sometimes im cold' Maxxor crossed his arms and turned his back on her.  
'sometimes my head wants to explode' Maxxor stopped off.  
'but when i think about it I'm so in love with her…'

_every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
every other time  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time  
_

Maxxor washed off the paint and found Tokinom right next to him doing the same.

'keep it up home girl  
don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away  
just watch the clock n then I don't even get around the block  
and i say "let's talk about it"  
as she walks out on me and slams the door  
one day we'll laugh about it  
cuz we're always playin those games.'

She smiled at him, and he at her…

_nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time_

_Oh yeah-_ever time he thought about it….  
_Every other time._

_*******************_

A/N: Why do I feel like I know this song from somwhere? 0-o

I had a lot of ideas of how I wanted to do this story and keep them in close IC…at last I picked one. ^_^ hope you like it. ;)


	7. Please Read: Added Information!

Pair: Kax/Chaor and Sarah/Intrees

Song: For Your Entertainment by Adam Labert

Requested by: no one….just ME!

* * *

**Read****---** Ok the reason for this, first just to let you know I was going to do this for chapter 6 but 7 is my favorite number so…yeah. Ok reason-

I started thinking and thought that if any one out there is a bit like me they would like this as an option as well.

When making a request like this put the characters you want like so;

Character A /Character B :) _(I'll get to this one in a moment)_

And now for one thing I just want to make sure we all understand…after all its your requests and I want to make them right. ;) when asking for a pair;

If you put 'A'** and** 'B' I'm going to take it as '_friends'._

If you put 'A' **X '**B' I'm going to think _'relationship'_ .

Ok, just wanted to clear that up so in the future I don't mess up anything. ^_^

Now here is how the 'A' **/**** '**B' works**. ^_~ **

*******************

Sarah, Tom, Kaz, and Payton were sitting around talking, Kaz had just finished a battle and won.

"I'm so happy, I wonder who else is willing to loss by my hand." Kaz gloated happily.

"Kaz, please that was only your first battle of the day…now if you faced me.." Sarah began.

Kaz shot her a look. "What's that suppose to mean?'

Sarah just grinned, "It means if you fought me, you wouldn't having anything to gloat about.

Kaz smiled and stood up. "Then lets test that…"

Sarah smirked, "Sure…but." Kaz looked at her. "You have to do something completely new."

Kaz thought about this for a moment then nodded in agreement.

As the two entered a battle drone, both got there cards ready.

"Ready to lose Kaz?"

"Look how gloating now…but I guess you should do it now an account I'm not going to lose."

Both then touched the card they wanted.

Kaz became Chaor and Sarah became Intrees.

"How'd you get Intrees?" Kaz asked.

"Tom." She smiled.

Kaz/Chaor shrugged and smiled ready for his new plan.

"Remember you have to do something new." Sarah mocked.

Kaz or Chaor laughed and began to step backwards, like the moon walk.

Sarah watched wondering what he was doing then heard music playing.

"So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained-  
Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby!"

Chaor pulled Intrees to him and then made her spin as he pushed her away.

"Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til your screamin' my name!"

Chaor used the field as a trap and trapped Intrees.

"No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over!"

Kaz leaped off the rock he was on and shouted.

"Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you!"

He looked at the screen were other chaotic players would be watching.

"I'm here For Your Entertainment!"

Intrees wetn to attack Chaor but missed when Kaz ducked.

"Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet…" Kaz gave a look at implied people thought he was weak.

"You thought an angel swept you off your feet." He pulled Sarah near him again before pushing her away playfuly.

"Well I'm about to turn up the heat!  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!"

Chaor/Kaz began to dance getting in Intrees/Sarah's face.

"'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control"- he sung his tail around.  
Take the pain!  
Take the pleasure!  
I'm the master of both" he held up two fingers with a smirk.  
"Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul!" he dance in her face again, he could tell she was fighting with herself, part of her wanted to dance, the other wanted to win the battle.

"I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown."

"No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over!" Kaz/Chaor laughed.

"Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!!"

Chaor leaped up on a huge rock like hill.

"Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!"

Intrees/Sarah shot out him again, but again missed.

"Oh  
Do you like what you see?" he jumped down and landed right in front of her with a grin.

"Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream!" he arms went wide open and fire shot out of his mouth.

"Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!"

The fire circled Intrees and codded her before she could do anything about it.

"Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!"

Chaor faded and Kaz stood with his arms above his head and a huge grin on his face as he looked at a very irritated Sarah.

*************

A/N: ^_^ cool huh? Well…that might just be me. ^^;

I love this song-I like to think of it as my theme song. Only more like I write 'For your entrainment' ~_^ and please remeber you don't have to have a pair you can have just one person singing or what not, you can also have a group if you so wish. k? :D

P.S. if you made a request and I 'haven't done it yet and you want to change it to _'AND'_ _'X'_ or _'/'_ just PM me ;) if not then sit back and enjoy until I get to yours… =^^=


	8. Sallys Song: Mermaid Ninja

Pair: Tokinom and Intrees

Song: Sally's Song from Nightmare Before Christmas

Requested by: Mermaid Ninja

* * *

The war was about to start…the war between Underworld and Overworld.

"Lord Choar, I think this is a bad idea," Tokinom began, "if you don't call off this war, you will surely die."

Chaor growled, "No! The time for this war is now! And I will not back off my ground that should be rightfully mine!" he roared.

Little did anyone know Maxxor and Intrees were having the same conversation.

"Please Maxxor, can't you try to call a truss with Chaor….?"

"No I cannot…the Underworld has to know who the true ruler of Perim is." Maxxor repiled.

Without another word, they watched their respected leaders go.

Intrees stood outside on the balcony watching Maxxor take his army and head to the Underworld's land.

"I sense there's something in the wind…  
That feels like tragedy's at hand."

Tokinom watched Chaor and his men leave to the Overworld, and a pain hit her chest.

"And though I'd like to stand by him…  
Can't shake this feeling that I have-  
The worst is just around the bend…."

Intrees and Tokinom though far away somehow felt the same song flow in them.

"And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be"

Intrees and Tokinom walked off the balcony, not able to see the oncoming battle.

"What will become of my dear friend?" Tokinom asked looking to the heavens.

"Where will his actions lead us then?" Intrees questioned to the sky.

"Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last" they both sang sadly.

"And will we ever end up together? Intrees put her head to the wall in sorrow,  
"no, I think not, it's never to become…" Tokinom sank to the floor and hid her face in her arms.  
"For I am not the one…."

******************

A/N: This song made me think 'sad' so that's what came out. ^^;


	9. Waving Flag: Najarins Apprentice

Pair: Everyone!

Song: Waving Flag by Young Artists for Haiti

Requested by: Najarins Apprentice

* * *

A huge Flame Gasser shot up under the whole land of the Underworld destroying everything.

All the creates of the Underworld were scared, and alone.

Chaor knew his people would starve and die if he didn't do something…but he knew the only way to help his land was to sowllow his pride and ask the one person who would _'actually'_ help…. Maxxor.

News speared fast after that, Maxxor called on all the tribes including his own to help the Underworlds out, of course it was a task in its self but after remembering the _M'arrillian_ battle they had endued together, the tribes agreed to help.

Maxxor even called summond Tom. And with him came Kaz, Payton, and Srarh…soon enough all Chaotic players came to help…some only helped to get a free scan, but helped nonetheless.

"When I get older I will be

stronger they'll call me freedom just

like a wavin' flag" Everyone there who were helping began to sing.

Tangath Toborn started to sing the main start of the song as he handed H'earring some food.

"Born to a throne

Older than rome

But violent prone

Poor people zone"

"But it's my home,

all I have known"

Tokinom sang next giving Tangath a sad yet thankful look.

"Where I got grown

but now its gone." H'earring said next.

"Out of the darkness

in came the carnage

threatening my very survival."

Swassa sang with arms open giving her words feeling that what she said was honest.

"fractured my streets

and broke all my dreams" Van Bloot jumped in looking at his destroyed home.

"Now feels like defeat

to wretched retreat" Darkness sang in return.

Everyone slowly started to form a line.

"So we struggling"

"Fighting to eat" Rothar began.

"And we wondering" Everybody sang putting one another's hands on each ones shoulders.

"If we'll be free" Krekk joined.

Intrees and Sarah both sang out loud.

"We cannot wait

for some faithful day

it's too far away

so right now I say!"

Everyone started to sway from side to side.

"When I get older I will be

stronger they'll call me freedom just

like a waving flag

and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back,

Wahhhoooh"

Jycella sang next

"So many wars

settling scores"

Tom stated.

"All that we've been through

and now there is more"

Sarah cut in looking at Tom.

"I hear them say

love is the way"

Payton put an arm around Sarah and Tom.

"Love is the answer

that's what they say."

Hota sang in.

"But were not just dreamers

of broken down breathers"

Zhade cried making his voice heard.

"A hand will reach us

and si buenos dias."

"They can't control us"

no it can't hold us down" Chaor said.

"We gonna pick it up even though we still" Maxxor sang after Chaor.

"Strugglin!" Everyone broke in.

"Au nom de la survie" Klay said showing he could speak more then English.

"And we wondering" they all swayed in harmony.

"Batant pour nos vies" Ulmar sang.

"Who patiently wait

for some other day" Kaz began as Chaor lefted him on to his back.

"That's too far away

so right now I say!" Maxxor and Tom both sang as Maxxor did the same with Tom as Chaor with Kaz.

Everyone sang again.

"When I get older I will be

stronger they'll call me freedom just

like a waving flag

and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back,

Wahhhoooh!"

Rocking back and forth they all stayed in harmony and held eachothers shoulders, and Tom, Kaz, Payton, Sarah, Klay, Jycella, Krystella, Cool Tom, and all the Code Masters sat on the backs of there favorite monster.

"When I get older I will be

stronger they'll call me freedom just

like a waving flag

and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back,

Wahhhoooh"

Kaz then began to speak.

"How come when the media stops covering

and it's a little help from the government

and we forget about the people still struggling

and soon then it's really all love again"

Tom looked at Kaz with a nod.

"See we don't have to wait for things to break apart

if you weren't involved before

it's never too late to start"

Klay then took over what they were about to say.

"You probably think that it's too far to even have to care

well take a look at where you live

what if it happened there?"

"You have to know the earths to make a change lies within

and we can be the reason they see their flag rise again." Kaz finished.

Tokinom and Intrees sang together.

"When I get older I will be

stronger they'll call me freedom just

like a waving flag…"

Everyone jumped in.

"And then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back,

Wahhhoooh!"

All the monsters and all the people sang loud and proud.

"When I get older I will be

stronger they'll call me freedom just

like a waving flag

and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back,

Wahhhoooh!"

"When I get older

when I get older

I will be stronger

just like a wavin flag…" Broth sang sitting on top of Majar which made his voice ring out and die down softly.

In the end, the Underworld along with the other tribes, were forever grateful for the Flame Gasser….for it truly brought them together.

* * *

A/N: Wow…this song just made me cry…it's really powerful…I _**LOVE**_this song!Dude! You get super_**Kudos**_for this request! ^_~

_PS. sorry about the format, I don't know why it is like this. -it bugs the crap out of me- but I can't fix it.. 0_o!_


	10. You belong with me: ChaosGirl607

Pair: Tom and Sarah

Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift

Requested by: ChaosGirl607

* * *

No one knew why or how but Tom and Krystella had started to date, most people said it was because Tom joined to football team at school, he hardly ever went to Chaotic anymore as the same for his new girlfriend.

Sarah lived close to Tom, for a long time they never knew it until they became friends. Sarah too had stopped going to Chaotic, she didn't see a reason anymore now that Tom was never there.

One day as Srarh was looking out her window to Toms right next store, she saw him on the phone, and he looked distress.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do…" Sarah sighed mostly talking to herself.

"I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do." Sarah spoke as Tom waved and shut the curtain to his room.

"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time." Sarah smiled thinking of how wonderful it would be if Tom did love her.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me….You belong with me." She sighed looking back at Tom's room.

The next day Tom went over to her house, he may not have been going to Chaotic anymore, but he still enjoyed Sarah's company. And the two headed to the park.

'Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?' Sarah thought as Tom smiled as the two of them just shot the breeze.

'And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down-  
You say your 'fine', I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?' Sarah love Tom's smile, and hated the way Krystella acted around him, it was like she would mock her behind Tom's back and could care les about him.

"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time" Sarah said to herself as Tom and Krystella left.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me…" Sarah wiped a tear from her eye.

That night Sarah stared at Tom's empty bed room wondering if he was truly happy.

"Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me…You belong with me."

Sarah took in a deep breath and remembered a time when Tom came to her with his troubles. She just couldn't see how he would be willing to let her anything and everything, and yet-still not see that she was the one he should be with.

"Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me."

Sarah noticed Tom's room light up and watched Tom enter, he looked sad.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me…" she whispered wanting so bad to say it out loud for him to hear.

Tom looked over at her and smiled. She did the same.

"Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me!  
You belong with me…"

Tom held up a card that said 'I Love You'

"Have you ever thought just maybe…."

Sarah smiled bigger then ever and held up one just the same 'I Love You' and then she held up another.

'You Belong With Me'

Tom and Sarah stood out side for once Sarah felt her dream come true…Tom kissed her.

"You belong with me" she whispered, but this time, Tom did here.

* * *

A/N: I love the music video to this song! ^_^ Is it just me or does the mean girl in the video look like Krystella? And Taylor like Sarah? 0.o! I also love that Taylor is in a marching band and a clarinet player. Just like me. ^^ lol, well use to be anyways. ^^;


	11. This Close: Fuzzy Blue Boy

Pair: Sarah

Song: This Close by Flyleaf

Requested by: Fuzzy Blue Boy

* * *

Tom had broke her heart. It was clear they could never be together…

"Had a dream that we were dead, but we pretended that we still lived.  
With no regrets we never bled and we took everything life could give…"

Sarah recalled the days for happy times, but then how it turned sour.

"And came up broken empty handed in the end  
In the hearts of the blind, something you'll never find is a vision of light  
With the voice of the dead, I'm screaming…"

Lifting her head up to look at the night sky.

"I don't know who I am anymore!  
Not once in life have I been real but I never felt this close before!"

Sarah looked back at her baggy pants and shirt.

"I've been looking in your window I've been dressing in your clothes  
I've been walking dead, watching you, long enough to know I can't go on."

Sarah walked in thought of sorrow.

"Had a dream that fire fell from an opening in the sky,"

Sarah remembered Kaz telling her Tom didn't love her, but she just snapped at him and hit him.

"Someone warned me of this hell, and I spit in his naive eye,  
And left him crying for my soul he said would die."

Kaz's pained words as he fell made her heart hurt…but it was to late now.

"In the hearts of the blind something you'll never find is a vision of light,  
With the voice of the dead I'm screaming……."

Sarah took in a sharp breath before yelling out.

"I don't know who I am anymore!

"Not once in life have I been real, but I've never felt this close before  
I've been looking in your window, been dressing in your clothes,  
I've been watching you long enough to know I can't go on."

She held a locket Tom gave her when they first dated…and whispered,

"In the hearts of the blind, something you'll never find is a vision of light  
With the voice of the dead, I'm screaming….."

A tear excepted her eye.

"I don't know who I am anymore!  
Not once in life have I been real, but I've never felt this close before  
I've been looking in your window, been dressing in your clothes,  
I've been watching you long enough to know I can't go on!"

Sarah walked down the dark street never to wish to retune to Chaotic.

"I've been looking in your window I've been dressing in your clothes  
I've been walking dead, watching you, long enough to know I can't go on…."

* * *

A/N: it was hard to find a good candidate for this song, at first I was thinking maybe Tokinom, but then it didn't work right so then I tried Sarah, and I think she was the best. ^-^ I just hope you think so too. ;)

Also sorry for the long wait… ^^;


	12. Time of Dying: An Anime Fangirl

Pair: Kaz X Chaor

Song: Time of Dying by Three Days Grace

Requested by: An Anime Fangirl

* * *

Van Bloot was at it again, only this time a civil war _did _break out in the underworld, and Kaz was trap in the middle of it.

Chaor and Van Bloot attacked each other with all they had. Chaor mashed Van Bloot into a near by wall.

Angry and desperate, Van Bloot saw Kaz at the corner of his eye and went after him. Before Kaz could do anything Van Bloot knocked his scanner away and bashed him in the head.

Kaz fell unconches.

Chaor's blue eyes suddenly turned blood red….attacking Van Bloot he didn't notice the others behind him.

Chaor was hit to the ground….his vision blurry.

"On the ground I lay,  
Motionless in pain….  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare." Chaor said with his last breath….its all he could do to get himself back up, even if slowly.

"I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive!" Chaor roared getting up.

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you!" Chaor ran over to Kaz and grabbed him up before Van Bloot could touch him.

"I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you…" Chaor spoke moving a strand of haor out of the boys face.  
"In my time of dying…"

Choar laid Kaz on his bed and left knowing he still had to take care of Van Bloot before he and his kingdom was safe.

Kaz slowly woke up recalling Chaor's past words.

"On this bed I lay  
Losing everything…." He whispered felling his life leaving him slowly.

"I can see my life passing me by-  
Was it all too much?  
Or just not enough?  
Wake me up… I'm living a nightmare." Kaz spoke in wonder.

"I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive…" Kaz got up from the bed and stumbled to the door.

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you…  
I feel alive, when you're beside me,  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you…  
In my time of dying…." Kaz opened the door, due to the fight out side the wall was down so Kaz could see the fight just standing at the door way.

'_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!'  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

Chaor fought with what was left of his power but soon he killed Van Bloot.

_'In my time of dying!'  
_

Kaz limped over to Choar as fast as he could as he watched his favorite monster fall.

'_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
_

Kaz hugged Chaor and Chaor took Kaz into his lage arm. "I will not die….I'll wait here for you…"

'_In my time of dying!'_

* * *

They do make a cute yet odd pair don't they? ^-^

I love this song, I put it on repeat on my MP3 when I'm very sick and at the hospital. ^_^ odd I know but it makes the needles and what ever else the Dr.s have to do seem less painful. :)


	13. Lion King love tonight: CoalTreasuer

Pair: Takinom x Chaor, Maxxor x Intress, and Tom x Sarah

Song: Can you feel the love tonight. The Lion King

Requested by: CoalTreasure

* * *

Tom and Sarah had chased Kaz and Payton away by giving them a '_scavenger_ _scan_"

But they weren't fooled, they knew Tom and Sarah just wanted some time alone.

"I can see what's happening" Kaz began.

"What?" Payton asked.

"And they don't have a clue" Kaz went on.

"Who?" Payton questioned.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two." Kaz said looking at him.

"Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight" Kaz then started in a mocking manner with a French accent.

Then back to normal but still sounding sarcastic, "There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere…  
Disaster's in the air."

Tom and Sarah had ported to a peaceful jungle with a lovely waterfall.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
_

Little did they know there were others there too, but with all the trees and plants they could not see each other.

Up in a tree were two Overworlders.

'So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see…  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me…' Maxxor thought bitterly moving his glace away from Intrees for a moment.

Intrees saw this and began to question.

"He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide…  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?"

Tom and Sarah suddenly heard a splash and looked into the water. There the were shocked to see Chaor.

Chaor had jumped into the water and swam over to Takinom and pulled her under playfully.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

Tome and Sarah looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly Sarah took off running. Tom ran after her, seeing they were running in an open field.

Sarah then stopped when she saw a small hill but as he turned around Tom grabbed her and sent them both rolling down into the tall grass below.

_With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far_

Tom looked into Sarah's eyes as her gazed back….and the two shared a deep kiss right there.

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_

Chaor and Takinom along with Maxxor and Intrees also shared ture loves kiss in the twilight of the jungle.

"And if he falls in love tonight…  
It can be assumed" Kaz began to sniff thinking about losing his best friend.

"His carefree days with us are history" Payton began also crying.

"In short, our pal is doomed…" Kaz and Payton said together, crying loud and sniffling.

I love the Lion King, its still to this day my most favorite movie. ^_^

I know you said I could pick just one couple, but I thought this was more fun. ;)


	14. Inuasha: ChaoticWriterCrazy

Pair: Tom X Sarah

Song: I want to change the world from Inyuasha (English)

Requested by: ChaoticWriterCrazy

* * *

Tom and Sarah were in Parim trying to get a scan that Sarah really wanted.

But the more time they spent alone together, they both just couldn't help but feel there friendship was…becoming more.

When Sarah got her scan Tom held out his hand with a smile that said, lets go somewhere _alone._

Sarah followed Tom into a peaceful part of Parim. Looking around Tom showed Sarah they were on top of a mountain and all below was beautiful, and no way to describe it.

Tom smiled at Sarah and handed her a flower.

"I want to change the world,

Keep on holding on your desire," He sang sweetly.

"You will get a shining love,

That you can reach alone

If you go on to get your goal,

It's wonderland." Tom showed the land before them to indicate the last word.

"I felt so worried when I spent all the time

thinking of the future of us…" Tom blushed a bit but went on,

"'Cause I know, there's nothing

That I really want to know." Sarah smiled back with a blush of her own.

"And then I met you, so I could feel,

What you should know:

I've finally found your love,

And now I'm really feeling all right,

'Cause the nightmare has gone,

This is the way to love you." Tom kissed her hand gently.

Sarah hugged Tom tight and gave him a kiss on the lips slightly.

Still holding her hand Tom pulled her with him as he began to run into the trees behind them.

"I want to change the world,

Walk again never miss the way,

Don't be afraid I'm with you," Tom stopped for a moment and held Sarah close as a monster came out of nowhere.

"And we can fly away," Tom saw the monster was a flying type and a good friend for his, he jumped on its back and pulled Sarah up with him.

"If you can stay with me forever,

Change my mind,

Won't get lost if your passion's true," He looked into Sarah's shinning eyes behind him as they were soaring though the air.

"I'm gonna fly with you again,

So you can spread your wings,

And you will fly with me away,

It's wonderland." As he sang the bird like monster went higher.

The bird few for mills doing fun flips and loops giving the two chaotic plays a ride of a life time. Soon the bird few low by a pound and was close enough for Tom and Sarah to put there hands in the water, feeling the cold mist as it ran past there hands.

"We gotta swim against the tide and the flow

Till the day when we'll get your goal

You will see that your desire

Will be granted again" Tom grinned as Sarah found herself in a daze of the water.

"This is the feeling you'll understand

The troubled life....

It won't be too bad to face

And any problem you will see

Will not to be too hard

If I can walk beside you." The bird then dropped them into the water and Tom grabbed Sarah and pulled her to shore.

"I want to change the world

Walk again, fight against the wind." As he spoke a strong wind picked up.

"Don't be afraid to be true

'Cause now you have to bring

The power of your smile on your face." Sarah smiled big and pulled Tom closer.

"Change my mind

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get a shining love

That you can reach alone

If you go on to get your goal

It's wonderland." Tom sang proudly.

Sarah then let go and took off into the woods, with a smile Tom followed. They ran until Sarah saw a field of flowers.

Watching Tom catch up she scanned the location and grabbed his hand pulling him down into the petals, there they shared a true loves _kiss._

"I want to change the world,

Walk again never miss the way,

Don't be afraid I'm with you,

And we can fly away,

If you can stay with me forever,

Change my mind,

Won't get lost if your passion's true,

I'm gonna fly with you again,

So you can spread your wings,

And you will fly with me away,

It's wonderland." Tom sang as they laid there, just looking up at the bright noon sky of the OverWorld.

A/N: ^_^ hehe, I enjoyed writing this story…maybe a little to much.

Hope you like it. ;)


	15. I run to you: BunnyMotherOf2

Pair: Payton X Sarah

Song: I run to you By Lady Antebellum

Requested by: Bunny Mother of 2

* * *

"Milk and Cheese, milk and cheese, every things better with milk and cheese." Payton sang in a sing-song voice.

"Payton, what are you doing?" Tom asked walking up. Payton just grinned.

"Dude, I'm drinking milk and eating cheese." He said with a laugh holding a milk carton and block of cheese up as he said them.

"Right…" Tom said back. "Anyways I have some bad news." He went on.

"About what bro?" Payton asked now a bit worried.

"Well…" Tom put a hand behind his head. "Sarah asked me out…but I turned her down..."

Payton's mouth dropped. "Dude! Why?"

Tom sighed, "I'm just not ready for a relationship that's all."

Payton nodded. "Ah, I get ya bro…not ready to give up your wings of flight. No P, dude." He said giving a thumb up of 'ok'

"Ya, well Sarah's taking it a bit hard…"

"Say no more bro, I got it covered." Payton said standing.

"Thanks Payt." Tom said relieved.

Payton soon found Sarah crying on one of the seats outside and sat next to her.

"So your little mission didn't go so well huh SaraBear?" Payton said putting an arm around her.

"No….the stupid jerk! He shouldn't be giving off signs if he's not into them."

Payton gave a giggle, "Don't worry about it Sarah….I'm always here for you ya know."

Sarah put her head on Payton's shoulder.

"I run from hate

I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists

But I run too late." Payton sang gently into Sarah's ear.

"I run my life

Or is it running me

Run from my past

I run too fast

Or too slow it seems…" Sarah sang back as another tear escaped.

"When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you" Both sang looking at each other.

"This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you

I run to you baby

And when it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to….

I run to you" Payton took Sarah by the hand and helped her out of the seat to dance.

"We run on fumes

Your life and mine

Like the sands of time

Slippin' right on through

And our love's the only truth

That's why I run to you" Sarah said the last part snuggling into her best friends arms.

"This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you

I run to you baby

And when it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to!

I run to you." Payton gave a sheepish grin and Sarah gave one back.

"oh oh," Payton sang loud!

"Oh I run to you!" Sarah sang back holding on to Payton as if he was to vanish.

"This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you

I run to you baby

And when it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to

I run to you." Payton gave Sarah a kiss on the head.

"I run to you"

"Wah ohh!"

"I run to you! "

"I always run to you" Sarah and Payton shared a deep kiss, before speaking the last words.

"Run to you…."

############

A/N: I don't care what anyone says, I so agree with this pairing! I mean think about it, Payton and Sarah have known each other about as long as Kaz and Tom have; best friends like that always have a special place in each others hearts. Trust me I know. ;)

Anyways, here you are mom. ;) I love you. Hope you had a happy mothers day!

History of Payton's random song-- I was at the store with my pop-pop the other day and he told me to remember the two main things we needed to pick up, which was milk and cheese. As I was keeping them both locked in my head, my brain started to make a song out of them…XD I just couldn't help it, it seems like one of those things Payton would do. ^_^


	16. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

GRRR!!! I MADE A BOO BOO! GOSH FREAKING DANG IT!!!!!! I DELETED A CHAPTER FROM THIS BY MISTAKE!!!

Sorry flarefilght17. I'll have to re-add your chapter! do bear with me, it may end up being a bit differnt due to I didn't back up any of the song fics....and my 'H' key is going out on me.

I'm so mad ay myself!!!

I will most likely re-add it after I do a few other requests....hope that doesn't bug you. ^^;


	17. Ultraviolet: MasqueradeBlack

Pair: Maxxor x Intress

Song: Ultraviolet by The Stiff Dylans

Requested by: MasqueradeBlack

* * *

Intrees walked up to Mazzor as he focused on his work.

"I heard you were talking about me today." She said in a snappy tone, clearly she was mad.

Maxxor took a moment to think about this before turning to face her.

"What did you hear?"

Intrees folded her arms, "That's what I would like to know from you…I want to know if it was something bad, because all of the Overworld is whispering behind my back."

Maxxor smiled a bit, he knew just what everyone was talking about.

Intrees grew impatient, "Well are you going to tell me what you said about me or I'm I going to have to ask Arias about the details?"

Maxxor moved away from his desk of work and stood in front of her, practically towering over her, but she, like normal, kept ground.

"Let me put it this way." He began. "I said, and I quote,

"She is a wave and she is breaking

She's a problem to solve

and in that circle she's making

I will always revolve."

Intrees still had her arms crossed, but Maxxor went on.

"And on her sight

These eyes depend

Invisible and Indivisible" He held out his hand as a small fire ball formed.

"That fire you ignited

Good, bad and undecided

Burns when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet." He smiled putting the fire out with a close of his hand.

Intrees put her arms down in a almost shock manner, Maxxor took that moment to sweep her off her feet.

"Visions so insane

Travel unraveling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet!" He held her as she still gave a confused but happy like look.

"Ultraviolet." He held out a hot pink flower he quickly picked from his plant on his desk.

"Now is a phase and it's changing

It's rotating us all." he did a quick spin giving the words real feeling.

"Thought we're safe but we're dangling

and it's too far to survive the fall." Maxxor dropped Intrees giving her a scare but caught her before she hit the ground.

"And this I know,

It will not bend

Invisible and indivisible!" He grinned at her before lighting another fire ball in his hand.

"That fire you ignited

Good, Bad and undecided

Burns when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet." Now Intrees was clearly happy and started to dance with Maxxor.

"Visions so insane

Travel unraveling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet," He spun her like a guy would at a ball room dance.

"Ultraviolet!" Intrees smiled and lit a fire ball her self showing it playfully to Maxxor.

"That fire you ignited

Good, Bad and undecided

Burns when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet!" He went on again sweeping her off her feet.

"Visions so insane

Travel unraveling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet," Intrees danced backing up into Maxxor as he put his hand on her hips.

"Ultraviolet!" Maxxor sang turning her to face him.

"Your light is ultraviolet!" He said receiving a kiss in return.

"Visions so insane

Travel unraveling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet!" Intrees spun on her own pulling Maxxor with her.

"Ultraviolet!" He spoke stopping at his back pushed up against his work desk, Intrees right on top of him face mere inches apart.

"So that's why all of Perim has been calling me that." she giggled.

In answer Maxxor gave her a kiss, "Its only true…"

##############

A/N: Here you are. ^^ and any one can request as many songfics as they wish. ;)

Your next request is on the way. ^-^


	18. Everyday SuperHero: MasqueradeBlack

Pair: Maxxor

Song: Average Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth

Requested by: MasqueradeBlack

* * *

All the Overworlders looked up to there leader Maxxor. If anything went wrong or another tribe tried to take over they knew Maxxor would take care of it.

But for Maxxor he knew no matter what he was only an everyday person.

_Every morning I wake up just the same  
Another victim of ordinary fame  
I don't see myself as invincible  
It's not true at all  
_

Maxxor recalled the time he was hit by that mugic by Van Bloot, and how weak he had been. If it hadn't been for that human Tom he would have lost his kingdom.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

Maxxor saw Tom knowing he wanted a scan, but today he had to say 'no'. Maxxor thought as he sat at his desk working on some paper work.

'Just a day job that's someone's gotta do'

_'It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you' _He knew he was the only one keeping the Overworld out of the Underworlds wrath.

_'Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good  
Like anybody would' _

When Intress walked in he sat up straight and gave a friendly smile. 

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

Chaor broke into the Overworld wall ready to steal what ever he could from Maxor.

_I'm just like everybody else  
After all the hype it's hard to tell  
I keep my game face on so well_

Maxxor gave a grin to his people to let them know all was fine. 

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
I'm trying to save the world  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Chaor attacked Intress trying to get into the chambers but was then hit by a fire ball that came from behind.

_Trying to save the world  
I try to hide my true identity, _Maxxor roared and attacked with all his might.

_But no one knows it's only me, _Maxxor was tiered and didn't want to fight.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am  
_

Maxxor ducked Chaor's blow and upper cutted him knocking him to the ground.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
I'm trying to save the world  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

Chaor slammed Maxxor into a wall and blasted him with fire, but Maxxor countered with a ice blast to the face and slipped away.

Before Chaor knew it Maxxor had him trapped by ice crystals. 

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

Using his vine attack, Maxxor wrapped Chaor in it and threw him over the Overworlders wall. 

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait…gosh its so hot….heat makes me feel weak and fall asleep a lot…hope you liked it. ;) This song so fixs Maxxor. ^_^


	19. Lost in you: alienphantom

Pair: Tom X Sarah

Song: Lost in You by Three Days Grace

Requested by: alienphantom

* * *

Tom and Sarah had a huge fight the other day, and from what everyone knew Sarah had left Tom.

The next day Tom saw Sarah, she looked depressed and slowly walked over to him.

"I always knew that you'd come back to get me  
And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start to see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends."

He sang, he knew she was sorry for cheating on him.

"You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"  
_I'm nothing without you _his words echoed though the air.

Tom bushed the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind  
I'll get lost if you want me to…" He whipped a tear from her eye.

"Somehow I found a way to get lost in you." he said.

"You always thought that I left myself open  
But you didn't know I was already broken  
I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad  
But pulling away it took everything I had" He said now whipping a tear from his own eye.

"You tried to lie and say I was everything" Sarah put her head down, she never meant to hurt him like this.

"I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you'"  
_I'm nothing without you_

"Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you" He pulled her into a hug silently crying.

"Change your mind  
I'll get lost if you want me to….  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you."

Letting her go he walked by the window and raised his voice a bit.

"In you!  
Hey now fear the rise and the fall  
I see evil in you!  
Now everyday I find myself say…  
"I want to get lost in you"  
_I'm nothing without you_

Sarah went to put a hand on Tom but he moved away.

"Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind  
I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you…."

Sarah reached for him again but he already left.

"A way to get lost in you!" Her hart faded with the song.

* * *

A/N: This song is so wonderfully sad-it just really made me think of them braking up.

Also just a personal note, I have started a chaotic crossover fic. ^^ so if anyone likes x-men as well as Chaotic go check it out. Be warned the first chapter is a bore, but it will be a worthwhile read once more chapters come in. ;)


	20. I'm me with you: ChaosGirl607

Pair: Tom X Sarah

Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift

Requested by: ChaosGirl607

* * *

Tom couldn't sleep so felt it wouldn't hurt if he ported to Chaotic and maybe get a few harmless scans.

Once ported he couldn't believe his eyes; Sarah was still there, sitting at there normal table.

"Hey Sarah." He grinned with a wave.

Sarah looked up a bit shocked to see him, but gave a small smile in turn.

"What you still doin here?" Tom asked taking a sit next to her.

Sarah sighed but quickly fixed her expresion to one being anyoned. She really didn't want Tom there, she stayed in Chaotic to do some thinking since she knew she wouldn't be able to do if home. "Maybe I should be asking you the same thing."

Tom gave a look that seemed like he was hurt, which he kinda was. "I just couldn't sleep." he answered.

Sarah sighed again. "Ya, same here." Tom smiled a bit and held out his hand to her.

"Want to go sacnning with me?"

Sarah looked at his hand for a moment then gave a weak smile and took it with a nod.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

Sarah glanced over at Tom and smiled with a light blush across her cheeks.

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

Tom took her hand and pointed to a wishing star.

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to_

_Let you know that what I feel is true_

Wondering the meadow, Tom and Sarah forgot about finding scans and just enjoyed one another's company, Tom showing more of a hyperactive side.

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Both took off running down the meadows hill. The soft blue moons shine grass waving in the slight wind and pulling Tom and Sarah down into a tumble.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_The secrets all my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

Sarah rolled on top of Tom from the fall and couldn't help the bright blush on her face at the sight.

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

Sarah moved to get up off Tom, but Tom gently stopped her.

I'_m only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to_

_Let you know that what I feel is true._

Sarah met Toms soft gaze as he pulled her closer.

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

There lips touched of a brief moment, Sarah's blush got worse but soon faded once Tom gave a gently smile.

_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

Sarah closed her eyes and welcomed the gentle, passionate kiss.

_Only you can see_

The world seemed to spin on its own.

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to_

_Let you know that what I feel is true._

Breaking the kiss Tom and Sarah smiled at each other both hearts beating with words none of them needed to speak.

_And I'm only me, who I wanna be_

_Well I'm only me When I'm with you_

_With You, ooh yeah_

* * *

A/N: ^^ I have been gone of a few short days at my uncle and aunts house-and my room is a disaster! Well guess that's what I get for letting kids in my room. Anyways there is my reason of this late updated. ^_^


	21. Mordred's Lullaby: Nebula Cade

Pair: Intress and Tom

Song: Mordred's Lullaby by Heather dale

Requested by: Nebula Cade

* * *

In a parallel universe, a young human boy named Tom was lying in his moms arms. His mother wasn't human but it didn't matter, the human was her baby.

The boys father was Maxxor, he was only half human, had had stopped loving his wife Intress and son. But the problumes in the family didn't stop there, Intrees brother Chaor had betrayed them and became king of the Underworld after marrying Tokimon.

"Marsh Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep;  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep." Intrees song to her son as she rocked him to sleep, the boy was only five, but would grow fast.

"Guile, my son," a nick name she gave him.

"I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath."

_Loyalty..._

"Guile, my son, your spirit will hate her:  
The flower who married my brother, the traitor;  
And you will expose his puppet behavior,  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her."

Intrees' eyes flashed as she recalled Chaor taking his evil wife's side and push her aside.

_Loyalty..._

"Marsh Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep,  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep." Tom looked up at his mom as she sang wonder in his eyes.

_Loyalty..._

"Guile, my son, each day you'll grow older,  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold:  
The child of my body, the flesh of my soul,  
Will die and return the birthright he stole."

It was true Tom was going to grow up fast, he may have been human, but he did carry blood of a monster.

_Loyalty..._

"Marsh Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep,  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep."

Time passed and Tom was a man, the song of his mother remained in his mind…he now was ready to fulfill his mother Intrees wishes….

_Loyalty..._

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry for the long, long wait. My computer has been acting up, but I think I fixed it now. (So glad I'm a slight Tec nerd) **

**I hope I did an ok job on this one, I wasn't sure what I was going to do to match this song. ^^; **

**_Edited:_ I copied and pasted the lyerics, sorry if some of them are worng, its not my doing..._**


	22. Mary's song: Evil Gummy Bear of Doom

Pair: Maxxor x Intress

Song: Mary's Song By Taylor Swift

Requested by: Evil Gummy Bear Of Doom

* * *

Countless years had passed, humans had long since stopped coming to Chaotic all grown and with families and new generations moving on to bigger and better things.

Intress and Maxxor, both old but still very much alive stood looking out among there land.

"Ah, I can still remember like it was yesterday." Intress said getting Maxxors attention.

"What might that be?" he asked a little confused of what 'it' was.

She looked up at him with a smile, "The day we met. And what my mom said."

"What was that?" Maxxor now asked with a grin knowing full well what it was but wised to hear it from his love.

"She said, I was seven and you were nine,  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my."

Maxxor smiled and kissed her softly as the time ran over his mind.

"Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me" A flash back of a very young Maxxor stood over a smaller Intress with a balled fist.

"You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried." Same memory, Intress grinned and pointed to her puckered lips. Maxxor slowly bent down to kiss her, but suddenly stopped and took off running.

"Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my"

Intress then went on taking Maxxor's memory to a slightly later time.

"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see." Maxxor, a teenager looked up at Intress and his jaw dropped as his eyes shined. She was so beautiful in her two piece suite.

"But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..."

Intress kissed her mate as he held her close as yet another flash back came.

"Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me." Riding in the first built truck in parim Maxxor was asleep with Intress wide awake in his arms.

"Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my" Both yelling but in the end Maxxor felt bad and just stayed out side in the near by tree.

Maxxor and Intress saw the sun going down in the east and smiled.

"A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee" A flash back and Maxxor mouthed 'will you marry me'

"Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too." Maxxor lifted her veil.

"Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I"

Intress and Maxxor watched as the new king of the Overworld came home from a long day and headed up stairs, and there pride and joy.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..." Intress sang looking into Maxxor's gleaming eyes.

* * *

A/N: Yes! I'm back early, (umm-could be a good or bad thing-good for you, bad for me) lol Anyways I hope you liked it. ^_^


	23. Time of you life: I don't speak idiot

Pair: Maxxor and Tom

Song: Time or your Life by Green day

Requested by: I don't speak Idiot

* * *

Tom was summoned to Maxxors lair. He wasn't sure why, but he trusted him with his life.

Maxxor was sitting in his chair holding a human guitar; he seemed to be trying to play it.

"Maxxor?"

Looking up Maxxor saw Tom and smiled just slightly, "Hay Tom, could you help me? some kid I chased off earlier dropped this and it wont play the same wonderful music he was."

Tom laughed a bit inside and showed Maxxor what to do. After his hands were in place and he explained how to use it Maxxor picked up quick and began playing.

it took a few good try's but soon he had a full cord.

"So is this why you wanted to see me Maxxor?"

Shaking his head Maxxor answered. "No, this is." and with that Maxxor started to sing, which was not bad at all.

"Another turning point;

a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist;

directs you where to go."

Tom smiled big, he forgot it was his and Maxxor's friendship anniversary. A full year had went by since they meet.

"So make the best of this test

and don't ask why.

It's not a question

but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life."

Maxxor smiled as he played, and pointed to the arm of his chair of Tom to sit with the neck of the guitar.

"So take the photographs

and still frames in your mind." he sang as Tom took the offered seat.

"Hang it on a shelf

In good health and good time."

"Tattoos of memories

and dead skin on trial." Tom couldn't help but trace a tattoo on Maxxors arm on the lyirc.

"For what it's worth,

it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life."

Tom grinned happliy at his friend his eyes speaking.

The friendship they had, sure wasn't the same as his and Kazdens but it was still worth all the fun and hard time he had here in chaotic, and he wouldn't give it up for nothing.

"It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life."

Tom nodded as if to say he did.

"It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life..." with that Maxor stopped playing and hugged Tom.

"Sorry buddy, I just couldn't think of anything better with out it coming out cheesy." he grinned, and Tom chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I have neglecting my songfics for a while, ^^; can't promise I'll update sooner, but it won't drop dead that I can promise. ;) **


	24. Teasnsfomers the movie:Drfanmailover:

Pair: The M'aillin battle!  
Song: Bervo the Tuoch form Teasnsfomer the miove  
Requested by: dr-fan/mai-lover

* * *

The invasion was on!

"Take them down!" Cried Chaor to his men, who obeyed instantly.

-You got the touch

You got the power-

Maxxor, in his armor, lifted his sword and ran at the monsters known as m'aillins. There were not going to win this battle-but Maxxor was positive they would win the war!

-After all is said and done

You've never walked, you've never run,

You're a winner-

Takema flew high into the sky, a sword of her own in her hand; she was not about to let the enemy win.

-You got the moves, you know the streets

Break the rules, take the heat

You're nobody's fool-

Tangath-toborn unleashed his claws and jumped down from his high point, slashing a M'aillin in half.

-You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough

You've been put to the test, but it's never enough-

Maxxor and Chaor were back to back surrounded by M'aillin's.

-You got the touch

You got the power-

A M'aillin slammed H'earing into a near by rock-wall knocking him out.

-When all hell's breakin' loose

You'll be riding the eye of the storm-

Chaor looked over at Maxxor, they both seemed to come to a silent agreement and took each others hands, Chaor swinging Maxxor with one hand flinging him into a tree over head, there Maxxor shot a fire blast blowing all by Chaor away.

-You got the heart

You got the motion-

The queen of the Danians used a staff and blocked the M'aillin's away from her, one reached out and tried to snatch the weapon away, but a Mipedian jumped in front of her, in a protective manner. She in turn, just smiled a 'thanks'.

-You know that when things get too tough

You got the touch-

As the battle went on Tom, Shara, and Payton along with Kaz on Tom's scanner; entered the battle along side there heroes.

-You never bend, you never break

You seem to know just what it takes

You're a fighter-

-It's in the blood, it's in the will

It's in the mighty hands of steel

When you're standing' your ground-

-And you never get hit when your back's to the wall

Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all-

Chaor smashed a huge rock on a monsters head.

-You got the touch

You got the power-

-When all hell's breakin' loose

You'll be riding the eye of the storm-

-You got the heart

You got the motion-

-You know that when things get too tough

You got the touch-

-You're fightin' fire with fire

You know you got the touch-

-You're at your best when when the road gets rough

You've been put to the test, but it's never enough-

-You got the touch

You got the power-

-You got the touch

You got the power-

-A/N: I want to say sorry for the late update, and sorry this one ended so poorly, I ran out of ideas for fighting... ^^; anyways! REVIEW! More will be done soon, I swear!


	25. The First Time: Fuzzy Blue Boy

Pair: Maxxor X Intress

Song: The First Time by Family Force 5

Requested by: Fuzzyblueboy

* _italics are flash backs*_

* * *

Maxxor was looking though a photo album he had ran across while cleaning his long forgotten bed room. He was always up late working, he had always just fell asleep at his desk.

"What is that Maxxor?" he was so busy looking at the book he never heard Intress walk in.

Looking up he stared at her for a moment then gazed back at the book, he repeated this for a few moments before smiling, "You have changed so much."

Confused at this repose she walked closer to him; Maxxor stretched out the book for her to see what he meant.

In the photo album was a pic of Intress when she was just a little girl.

"Where did you find this?"

"In my room, I almost forgot I had one." he laughed.

She smiled, truth be told, she almost forgot he had one her self.

Looking though it with him, she noticed something, "Hey, how come there are no pics of us together?" they had grown up together, so not seeing any with them both in it was a bit nerve-raking.

Maxxor didn't understand this himself, but it didn't matter he had a photo graphic memory. "Oh there are photos of us together." he smiled. She looked at him oddly.

"Then where?"

Maxxor grinned.

"I got these memories, they're all of you and me

I've been recording them ever since I was seventeen." he tapped his head for show.

"Push playback then rewind

I see us meeting for the very first time" *flash back as teens*

_Maxxor saw Intress training with another female warrior. He was captivated by her movements. While training she noticed him looking at her and blushed a bit be kept training, until her teacher noticed him and said. "Why look Intress, it seems young prince Maxxor has come by to say hello." _

_Felling put on the spot Maxxor slowly walked over to introduce him self. _

"A mental note of you, you sang my melody

First bar in a lifelong symphony

The prelude to a kiss

My heart's pounding when I reminisce."

_Now a bit older, Maxxor asked Intress out on a date. While looking at the sky, she lend over and gave him a peck on the lips. _

"Press repeat

'Cause I want to see"

Maxxor recalled the same kiss again.

"The first time that I saw your face

The first time that you spoke my name

The first time that I heard you say

There's a first time with me everyday!"

Intress was now sitting in Maxxors lap as he continued, photo album still open between them.

"The first time that I felt your touch

The first time I couldn't get enough"

_Young adults. Maxxor pulled Intress to him falling playfully on a bed. _

"Another memory, when you first looked at me

I hit pause and then love hit me back

Under attack stopped me in my tracks

There you go again, your eyes gave me a flashback" He replied as Intress smiled at him in her 'special' way.

_Maxxor and Intress was walking in the forbidden woods, and when caught, where both grounded, but their bed room windows where near enough they waved to each other though them_.

"Remember that time, we stayed up all night

I swear we danced until we saw daylight

Step by step and frame by frame

Slow motion, let me see you again"

_A party in his dads honor, Maxxor led Intress to the dance floor where they stayed until they could have sworn the place was empty and dark. _

"Press repeat

'Cause I have to see"

He replayed the dance in his mind.

"The first time that I saw your face

The first time that you spoke my name

The first time that I heard you say

There's a first time with me everyday"

B_ack to teenagers. They were eating Ice-cream at on a park bench._

"The first time that I felt your touch

The first time I couldn't get enough

The first time that I heard you say

There's a first time with me everyday"

_Adults. Intress and Maxxor had gotten into a big fight and had there first brake up. _

"No matter what I do" he went on.

"I won't fast forward anything with you

I know you feel it too...

The first time I saw love I was with you"

Intress recalled the fight they had, which was why they were not together today. A small frown appeared on her lips.

Maxxor noticed, but didn't mind, he continued.

"The first time that I saw your face

The first time that you spoke my name

The first time when we talked all night

Was the first time love made sense in life"

_Flash back of them kissing under a tree in the moon light. _

"The first time that I felt your touch

The first time I couldn't get enough

The first time that I heard you say

There's a first time with me everyday"

When Bodal walked in he was a bit shocked at what he saw. How long they were there was a mystery. Maxxor and Intress were fast asleep...on Maxxors bed

In the once, forgotten bed room.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! I updated faster this time! ^_^ I'm not stuck on this song...I LOVE it!**

**I hope you like it! :)**


End file.
